Wierd Things
by anora78
Summary: A bunch of weird things from Hetalia. :)Very funny! My friends wrote this with me. We took turns and this is what we got.:)
1. Chapter 1

Germany soon awoke to realize that he was alone in the middle of the woods wearing a tutu and drinking beer. Then he went off with his drunk tutu and shouting at France. "DAMN YOU FRANCE! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET ME INTO THIS MESS?! TUTUS ARE ALL THE RAGE, I KNOW, BUT_ I _SHOULD NOT BE WEARING ONE! "

France looked in his direction, obviously offended at the accusation. "I _cannot _believe you would blame me for this. _I _did not get you into this!" He smirked with cruel delight at his stupor, and winked.

"Germany!" Italy yelled coming towards them. He was wearing a princess dress and a purple wig. "Hey Germany. Hello France."

"Uhh Italy why are you dressed like that?" France asked.

"Oh well uhm, America told me to wear this for Germany last night and I forgot to change." He says looking at Germany with a big smile on his face.

Germany blushed and looked at France. "Ok, but how did I end up like this?"

Italy jumped up and down. "Oh! Oh! I know! America told you to and you listened.


	2. Chapter 2

"What? Why would I do that?" He yells poking Italy in the chest.

"Hmm I think I will be going now." France says walking away.

"Uhg. That's stupid!" Germany says walking a few steps away from Italy.

"Well you look cute." Italy says smiling.

"Uhg! I should have not let such an idiot on the Axis Powers!" Germany yells.

Italy looks at him his eyes wide with tears. "What? You think I'm an idiot?"

"Yes an idiot you eats pasta and doesn't to a fucking thing but act like a baby! It's really annoying! And you always act like everything is okay when it's not. Well I got news for you stupid Hetalia! You are no longer on the Axis Powers anymore!" Germany says pushing Italy onto the ground.

Italy is crying and looking at the ground. "Is that what you really think? That I'm a stupid Hetalia? Well I'm sorry I'm like this. It's not my fault!" He says his voice rising. "If only you knew the truth you would understand!" He yells getting up and running of.

"What have I done?" Germany thought sitting on the ground.

Italy's POV

Italy went and got all his things from Germany's house and went to Ramono.


	3. Chapter 3

Italy's POV

Italy went and got all his things from Germany's house and went to Ramono's. He had let him stay there for as long as he wanted as long as he cleaned his messes and didn't bother him.

"Okay." Italy said. But not ten minutes later he was getting yelled at because he left his purple and pink dress in the living room.

"Italy come pick this up now!" Romano yelled.

"But I'm too tired." He says falling face first on the ground and pretend to be sleeping.

"No now!" He says dragging Italy by his arms towards his things.

"Uhh but I feel sick." Italy says drooling on the floor.

"Hey! Don't drool! That's new carpet." Romano said slapping Italy.

"Ow! That hurt!" He yelled getting up and smacking him back. Shortly after they started to have a cat fight.

Romano pulls away calling truce and asks; "Who wants to go shopping?" Romano asks in a girly voice.

"Ohh me. Can I get a dress?"

"If you were a girl. Just kidding. Sure why not?"

"Yay! I am gonna get a dress!" He shuts running around the living room with a big smile.


	4. Chapter 4

France's POV

France walked all the way to England's house. "England! England!" The door opens.

"What do you want France?" England asks as France stands promptly at his front door.

"Did you hear what happened last night between Germany and Italy?" France said with a grin on his face. "America dared Italy to dress up for Germany. He got mad at Italy and called him an idiot and kicked him out of the Axis Powers.". As France spoke rapidly about last night's events, a shocked expression grew on England's face.

"B-But how could America start something like this?" England stuttered. "This could ruin their relationship!"

"You don't see my point, England. The Axis Powers have split up! They have a new disadvantage! I, I mean, we are victorious!"

"I guess I see your point, but now I need to have a serious talk with America. Who knows, he was probably drunk out of his mind!"

As England picked up the phone to talk to America, France left and cheered with glee as he left England's house.


End file.
